A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia
A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia is present at the begining of every book to give information about the dragons tribes. It was called the NightWing guide to the tribes in The Hidden Kingdom. The guide stated that Dazzling was the current queen of the RainWings, the tribe with no natural weapons. It gave no mention about the animus magic in the royal family of the SeaWings. This description is updated according to the plot of the series, which would have difference from the actual word guide. MudWings Description: Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold undersides; large, flat heads with nostrils on the top of their snout Abilities: Can breathe fire (if warm enough); hold their breath for up to an hour; blend into mud puddles; usually very strong Queen: Queen Moorhen Alliances: Currently allied with Burn and the SkyWings in the great war. SandWings Description: Pale gold or white scales the color of desert sand; poisonous barbed tail; forked black tongues; obsidian black eyes. Abilites: Can survive a long time without water; poison enemies with tips of tails; bury themselves in desert sand for camouflage; breathe fire. Queen: Queen Oasis was killed by a scavenger, and the throne is split between Blister, Blaze and Burn. Alliances: Blister is allied with SeaWings and secretly with the NightWings, although it is unknown if she will keep the any of the two; Blaze has support of the IceWings and most of the SandWings; Burn fights alongside the MudWings but may leave her alliance with the SkyWings. SkyWings Description: Red-gold or orange scales; red or orange-yellow eyes; enormous wings Abilities: Powerful fighters and fliers; can breathe fire Queen: Queen Scarlet was the original queen, yet Ruby now reserves the place of the throne, after Scarlet had been captured. Alliances: The SkyWings will possibly keep the alliance with Burn and the MudWings. SeaWings Description: A range of blue to green scales and sometimes tinged with pink, which may be an animus color; webs between their claws; gills on their neck; glow-in-the-dark scales on wings, underbellies, snouts and tails. The royal family have spiral shaped patterns on their wings. Abilities: Can breathe underwater; see in the dark; create huge splashes with their powerful tails; excellent swimmers; some (mostly of the royal family) are dragons of animus abilities. Queen: Queen Coral Alliances: The SeaWings fight for Blister, but the alliance may be broken. RainWings Description: Scales constantly shift colors to reflect their mood or to camouflage themselves; prehensile tails Abilities: Can camouflage their scales to blend to their surroundings; use their tails for tree-gliding and climbing; venom-spitting fangs Queens: Queen Glory Alliances: Not yet involved in the great war. IceWings Description: Silvery or pale blue scales; ridged claws five times as sharp as normal dragons' to grip the ice; forked blue tongues; blue eyes; tails narrow to a whip thin end Abillities: Can withstand sub-zero temperature as well as bright light; exhale a deadly freezing breath; whip enemies with tail. Queen: Queen Glacier Alliances: Currently allied with Blaze and most of the SandWings. NightWings Description: purplish-black, dark gray, dark purple, eggplant or inky black scales with white, dark grey, silver, light black, or dark blue undersides.; scattered silver scales under the wings like stars in the nightsky; forked black tongues Abilities: Can breathe fire; disappear into dark shadows; read minds; foretell the future; bacteria in their mouths to kill prey with a fatal bite Queen: The past queen was Queen Battlewinner, but the current queen for most of the NightWings is Queen Glory (of the RainWings). Alliances: Secretly allied with Blister in the great war (not stated in guide, which claims they are too mysterious and powerful to fight). But since Morrowseer was probably killed by the eruption, they may lose their alliance. Special Dragons *Sunny's condition is different from the rest of the SandWings; she has scales of a tawny gold, moss green eyes, and a harmless tail. *MudWings hatched from blood red eggs are resistant to extreme heat. *"Fire-born" SkyWings would have copper coloured scales with veins of gold and blue eyes, while their twin would result without fire. Credit to Tui T. Sutherland and Joy Ang for descriptions and art of the books. Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Tribes of Dragons